


I believe in you

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas pays Robert a visit and they’ve have an heart to heart





	I believe in you

“Hi, Chief.” Robert addressed his husband professionally, locking eyes with him once the man had opened the door of his office.

Robert did respect him. He looked up to him, he considered him a mentor. After all, he pushed him to become captain and was there for him when he needed him the most. Even though loving a man in uniform when you yourself are a man in uniform isn’t easy, he likes the challenge. They both went into their relationship understanding each other’s schedules and knowing the toll being with another firefighter could bring onto a relationship, but they made it work.

“Hello, Captain.” Lucas told Robert when he closed the door so the two could have some privacy to talk to each other. Which was super thoughtful of him to do, knowing that Robert likes being able to talk privately with him.

“You left your phone at home.” Lucas told Robert, reaching into his pocket and returning Robert's phone to him, their hands brushing when Robert reached out for his phone. 

“Thank you for bringing it to me, Luke." Robert thanked him when he placed the phone on top of his office desk, staring back at him, smiling at him. He always felt happier around Lucas.

“You’re welcome Bobby.” Lucas smiled at him. Robert appreciated the sweet gesture from his significant other, even though they were trying to remain as professional as they could be with each other at work. It was nice being able to spend a bit of time with him.

“So is that all you are here for? Do you want to discuss business or something else?” Robert questioned him. He became serious, his poker face was on. As much as he loved how thoughtful Lucas was towards him, he was surprised by Lucas’s unannounced visit.

“Partly yes and no. I’m not gonna be at 19 long, not today at least, but I figured I’d stop by and check up on you, see how you are doing and return your phone to you. You’ve done a great job running the place, so you should be proud of yourself. I’m proud of you.” Lucas responded to the question, being completely honest with his spouse. 

“Its all thanks to you. Seriously, I can’t thank you enough for pushing me to come back out here  
and recommending me for this position. I don’t know how I can ever repay you. If there’s anything I can ever do for you, please let me know. I’ll be more than happy to find a way to repay you, you’re so sweet to think of me. I’m not mad, a little surprised by you just showing up out of the blue like this, but I’m not complaining.” Robert admitted to him, lightening the mood by getting a bit more casual with their conversation. Hearing Lucas tell him that he was proud of him meant the world to him, he wouldn’t be here without him.

“You are one of the best Captains I’ve ever seen and I’ve seen a lot in my time as Chief. You have a great work ethic and also your educator background as an instructor at the fire academy was one of the main reasons I recommended you for Captain. You, my friend, are on a whole other level. I respect you for the respect you carry for the job, the uniform, and being a good leader. I made the right choice in picking you.” Lucas eased into finding his own space of comfort. As they delved further in their discussion, he sat down in front of Robert so they were facing each other as they spoke.

“You’ve always been a mentor to me. No matter what I did, you’ve supported me. Not just as a partner, but as a friend, and a colleague. Your input means so much to me. All the knowledge you’ve passed down to me, all the times you’ve given me advice, I have nothing but respect for you. I’ve always appreciated having you in my corner. I want to be a role model. I feel in order to be a good captain, I have to show that I can be a good leader. I’m only tough on 19 because I think they are capable of so much more.” Robert reached out for Lucas’s hand. He eyed their matching wedding bands, symbolizing their commitment to each other which made him smile.

“Tough love is good, you’re showing that you care. At the very least, you are trying to make an effort these days to get closer to your team, I’ve noticed that. I’ll always support you, and I’ve enjoyed being able to be a mentor to you. I trust you and you trust me. I believe in you, always have, always will. Stay safe for me, that’s the best way you can repay me. I need you to come back home in one piece. Home to me and home to our kids, they need their father. I love you.” Lucas said, squeezing his hand a few times, their eyes meeting in a loving mutual gaze.

“I can do that for you. Stay safe for me too. I need you, you’ve kept me sane, you give me normalcy, I don’t feel like I’m alone anymore. I thought the world was out to get me when I became widowed. You’ve put up with the worst of me and you’ve stuck by me, people don’t stay often, but you stayed. You’ve given me a new lease on life. I’m not as bad as people make me out to be. Sure, I can be an asshole, a stubborn one at that, but I own up to my own faults. I’m human after all. I have an amazing life with you, not to mention how much I’m falling in love with being a parent now and I love you too.” Robert gushed happily. This heart to heart they were having was making him feel so loved. He was a lucky man to have such a wonderful partner like Lucas whom makes him feel special, feel good about himself. Makes him feel wanted, safe, loved, and accepted. Before leaving, Lucas hugged him. Robert hugged him back, pecking each other on the lips.


End file.
